spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob: The epic series finale
Title: SpongeBob: Plankton strikes again part 1 Written by: Me Plot: SpongeBob is doing his normal routine at the Krusty Krab when Plankton comes in with a giant robot and steals the Krabby Patty formula, SpongeBob must get it back. Plot It is night time in Bikini Bottom, We see the Chum Bucket, inside Plankton is building a robot, He says "this plan is full proof Karen!" Karen rolls her eyes and says "What is you so called plan?" Plankton says "See for yourself I just finished it" Karen comes over to see a giant Plankton bot. Karen says "I bet it will explode into a million pieces" Plankton gets angry and says "Ha ha very funny! but this plan is definatley going to work" bubbles fly past the screen. It is night time still, and we see SpongeBob's house, the sun comes up. SpongeBob jumps out of bed "Good morning world! Todays going to be the bestest day ever!" he runs over to Gary "Do you know why Gary?" Gary Meows. SpongeBob says "Its not because Im getting you a new toy Gary, its because this is the 15th year I've been working at the Krusty Krab!" He runs out the door, excited, and gets to the Krusty Krab. "Ahoy sir!' says SpongeBob. "Good morning boy, your here earlier then usual" SpongeBob says "Thats because its been 15 years since I worked at the Krusty Krab!' Mr. Krabs says " Ya, and 15 years of lots of money... now get to work" "Yes sir!" he runs into the kitchen and gets a fresh batch of patties and starts up the grill. "Aghh, nothing could ruin this day" says SpongeBob. suddenly a huge crash is heard, a giant robot hand rips the roof off the Krusty Krab and then the hand takes the formula and runs off. SpongeBob starts to scream and runs off to Mr.Krabs and says "Mr k! The formula just got taken!" Mr Krabs says "I know, but i know one single celled organism who took it" SpongeBob says "Plankton!" bubbles fly across the screen. SpongeBob and Mr.Krabs are walking to the chum bucket and get to the doors when robot guards stop them "HALT!" and Mr.Krabs says "What the big idea!" and Plankton comes out "So like my new robots Eugene? built them last night" Krabs says "Alright Plankton I knew you took the formula now hand it over!" Plankton says "Guards!" the guards twist Krabs and SpongeBob up and throw them back to the Krusty Krab. Plankton walks inside. "Alright Karen now its time to make some Krabby patties and run Krabs out of buissness!" Karen says "Well looks like you prooved me wrong, you won this time" and Plankton says "Just incase, lets put this in your memory data, now the secret formula is.. (Bubbles fly across the screen) we see SpongeBob and Mr.Krabs sitting outside the Krusty Krab sadly, Squidward walks over, sees them crying and walks backwards. then Patrick walks to them and says "Ok I would like a double large patty, hold the buns" SpongeBob says "I cant! because Plankton stole the formula!" Patrick says "I'm guessing he built robots, has the Chum bucket heavily guarded, is preparing Krabby patties right now, and is laughing about this right now" SpongeBob stares at him Patrick says "Its just a hunch" SpongeBob says "can you help me get the formula back?" Patrick "Yes, lets do it" (To be continued card shows up and the episode ends) Other info *The episode will air on November 28th, 2014 *2014 will be 15 years since SpongeBob first aired *Its a 2 part episode *hand drawn like the 1st season *30 minute special *SpongeBob Movie 1 and 2 and seasons 1-9 take place before this previous episode: SpongeBob movie 2. next episode: NONE exist Category:Episodes Category:Series Finale Category:Episodes Category:Articles in need of grammar correction Category:2013 Category:Piegen